The feeding of containers between various machines in a bottling plant often requires forming the single line high rate output from one machine into two single lines of containers to other machines operating at much lower speeds. Also, the container output of labelling machines, which may be relatively slow, may be advanced in a single line to a wrap machine or a packing machine where the containers are divided into two lines and wrapped into six or eight pack groups and loaded into a case, or the two lines are transferred in bottle groups into a case, such as a partitioned carton. Much of the bottle handling being done in performing these operations abraids or abuses the container-- especially true of glass bottles-- which affects their appearance, strength and durability.